yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quattro
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 17V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = male | relatives = * Tres (younger brother) * Cinco (older brother) * Vetrix (father) | affiliation = Vetrix Family | anime deck = * Gravekeeper's * Gimmick Puppet | japanese voice = | english voice = Darren Dunstan | related pages = * Vetrix Family * Duel Anchor }} Quattro, known as IV in the Japanese version and born Thomas Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a Number Hunter and the Champion of Asia. He was involved in Shark's sister's accident which resulted in her being hospitalized. He is the most brutal out of the Vetrix Family, but the majority of his actions are motivated by the prospect of restoring his father to his former form and sanity. Upon his defeat, he apologizes to Shark and implores him to save his father. Design Appearance Quattro has a scar on the right side of this face, and like his brothers, Tres and Cinco, has a crest on his body; his crest is purple and on his right hand. He has a Duel Gazer-like pattern that appears around his eye similar to Kite Tenjo, although he has worn a regular Duel Gazer in the past. .]] He has large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and wears a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. Quattro's D-Pad has the appearance of a red blade which separates into three sections. He highly resembles Takuto Tsunashi from the anime Star Driver. Personality Quattro is a sadistic and malevolent Duelist who wants to make his opponents suffer, with what he calls his "fan service", in order to win. When in the presence of his fans, his personality becomes a facade as he hides his true nature and becomes a "noble" and "well-mannered" person. He sees his fans as bad Duelists and challenges them as his "fan service". When he Duels, he initially praises their skills and lets them think they have the upper hand. When his opponents fall into his trap he shows his real self and defeats them cruelly, going so as far as to keep attacking his opponents even if they have no Life Points and claiming his "fan service" must continue. He even went so far as to show a child getting tortured on a television screen to the others for his pleasure. During his Tag-Team Duel, it is shown that Quattro desperately seeks to make his opponents suffer by any means possible, and feels otherwise frustrated and angered when his "fan service" is ruined. He justifies this sadistic behavior because of what the Vetrix Family has suffered. Quattro argues a lot with his brothers, showcasing that he is willing to let his personality get in the way of their true goal and doesn't always follow Vetrix's orders, unlike Tres and Cinco. He also seems to have a slight fear of Cinco, shown when he got intimidated after Cinco got mad at him for talking back to Vetrix. Despite this, after Tres was brutally defeated by Kite Tenjo in their Tag-Team Duel, Quattro showed concern for his defeated brother, proving that he does care for his siblings. He showed a more caring side when Tres was unconscious by defending Tres when Vetrix said he was disappointed with him and Tres. As a child, Quattro wasn't as brutal as he is now, but he had a tendency to tease Tres like normal brothers do and kept taking his cards. He also had respect for Cinco back then as he returned Tres's cards when Cinco told him to. Despite Quattro's apparent cruel behavior, he does show regret for some of his transgressions, describing them as "inhuman", saying he had done it all for his father's sake. He later apologized to Shark for hurting his sister, claiming he had no intentions of doing so, by playing a card Vetrix gave him, and even asked Shark to save his father. Like his brothers, he only followed Vetrix's orders and wanted to defeat Dr. Faker with hopes that doing so returns Vetrix to his normal self, Byron Arclight. When pretending to be kind, he also refers to himself using the pronoun "boku", but switches his pronoun to his usual "ore" after showing his true self. Abilities Quattro's crest grants him various powers. It protects him from having "Numbers" extracted from him, rendering Photon Hand useless. He can produce portals to quickly travel and escape. His crest comes with a price - it is directly connected to his soul, and should he lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", he will fall comatose. He is capable of collecting "Numbers", though his method for doing so is not known. Etymology Quattro's Japanese name is the Roman numeral for four. The number of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer" is a pun on Quattro's own name, since "I" alone is the roman numeral "one" and "V" is the numeral "five", forming "15". Quattro's second Number , "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String" is based on the true meaning of Quattro's name, instead of breaking it down. In the dub, his name is in Italian, Quattro, which means Four. Biography History In his younger days, Thomas Arclight lived with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog, where he was innocent. One winter night, their father gave Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem", which Michael showed to Thomas. Thomas was jealous because only Michael received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from him. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, Michael and Thomas were were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning Kite and Hart Tenjo were Faker's sons, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father returned years later, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Vetrix" and began plotting revenge, with Thomas and his brothers aiding him. Thomas became known as "Quattro". Vetrix imbued each of his sons with a crest, which granted them great power. In exchange, the crest was connected directly to their souls. Therefore, if they were lose to a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", they would fall comatose. from the fire.]] As part of Vetrix's plan, Quattro was told to Duel Rio Kastle. He played a card called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which somehow set the building on fire. Quattro carried her to safety, with his face being scarred in the process, but she was critically injured in the blaze. .]]Quattro participated in the National Duel Circuit, where he faced Rio's brother, Reginald in the finals. He set Reginald up to be disqualified by planting his Deck on top of a pot, so that it would fall and end up scattered on the floor in the break room. That way, Quattro ensured Reginald would see it, though Reginald himself was unaware of that until Quattro himself told him later. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries .]] Quattro reappeared to Reginald (who was now using the nickname "Shark") and lured him to a building in construction by throwing a "Mirror Force" card at him. Shark asked why he did that, and Quattro responded that it was just a form of greeting before the World Duel Carnival. Shark responded that he won't participate in the tournament, and Quattro asked if Shark is still influenced by what happened at the Duel Circuit. He revealed that he knows about Shark's sister, who got into an accident. He told Shark that he intentionally got him disqualified, and even implied that he caused the accident that injured Shark's sister. Shark was enraged by this, and Quattro taunted him, saying that on that day, he became the Duel Champion of the Far East. Quattro threw a Heart Piece to Shark, telling him to try to defeat him in the World Duel Carnival. After that Quattro approached Vetrix, who was watching cartoons. He told him that he did as he was ordered - Shark will participate in the WDC. Quattro asked why Vetrix wanted Shark to enter the World Duel Carnival as he already has given up on being a Duelist. Vetrix responded that he is needed for when all the "Numbers" cards are collected. Quattro stated that he doesn't care as long as he can drag Shark into hell again. Quattro functioned as the Number Hunter for the Vetrix Family, collecting "Numbers" by luring and defeating his own fans, who he considered to be terrible Duelists. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Quattro continued to do this by studying the opponents which are available within the WDC via sheets, which contain information on them and their signature cards. Here, he throws cards at them in order to choose an opponent. Seeing this, Cinco commented that he is too brash and suggested he treat the "Numbers" he's collected better. Angered by Cinco challenging his ethics, he suggested Cinco try collecting "Numbers" himself and challenged him but is quickly shot down by Cinco being reinforced by Tres and Vetrix. After insulting Vetrix, Cinco rises to his feet and tells him he won't tolerate that, Quattro then quickly backs off. and Caswell.]] Later on in the day, Quattro agreed to meet Bronk Stone and Caswell in order to sign their Duel Disks, but had an ulterior motive to entice them to a hidden location so he can Duel them with his "Numbers" and reveal his real personality without allowing the public to see him as his true self. He suggested a Battle Royal, which they agreed to. During the Duel, he allowed them to get the upper-hand by Summoning their aces, "Vaccingale" and "Tinplate Archduke". This was all a ploy as he lured them into Xyz Summoning so he could perform two OTKs with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer" and "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face". His personality changed at this moment from the friendly and noble champion of the East, to a merciless and evil person who enjoyed the pain of others, laughing when his monster hurt Bronk and Caswell. After the Duel, Shark arrived on his motorbike, making Quattro smirk. Quattro intended to Duel Shark then and there, but was stopped when Tres snared Shark with a Duel Anchor, telling Quattro that Vetrix's orders are absolute - Tres is to Duel Shark first. Quattro revealed that he already had a full Heart Piece, and told Shark he'll be waiting in the finals and then departed. After Cinco brought Hart Tenjo to an abandoned gallery, Quattro watched as Vetrix begins his ritual in order to transfer all of Hart's powers and memories to himself. As the ritual continued, Hart began to feel more and more pain, which amused Quattro as he watched intently. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo break into the gallery, Cinco sends Quattro and Tres to stop them from reaching the ritual in order for it to complete. They then appear before the pair, attaching their Duel Anchors to them, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. s from "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String" will ensure he and his brother's victory.]] As the Duel began, Quattro instantly targeted Kite as he sees him as the bigger threat. When Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", Quattro and Tres instantly know that they have to win this Duel rather than merely stall for Vetrix's ritual to finish. After Yuma Summoned "Utopia", Quattro began to target him, destroying "Utopia" straight after it was Summoned via "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer". After seeing that Yuma and Kite were beginning to work together, Quattro decided to anger Kite to break those bonds by showing him a video of Hart being tortured through Vetrix's ritual. Angered by this, Kite continued to damage Yuma through "Photon Pressure World" in an attempt to rush the Duel and beat them as soon as possible. This, however was quickly stopped as Quattro and Tres had a strategy to stop Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" through "Stonehenge Shield", allowing Tres's "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", to inflict 3000 damage to Kite. As the Duel continued, Yuma constantly kept intercepting Quattro's and Tres's attempts at defeating Kite, causing Quattro to get extremely angry with Yuma. Yuma managed to Summon his "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and defeated Quattro's ace, but Quattro struck back by Xyz Summoning his other "Number" card, "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String". Despite this, Kite managed to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and defeat the brothers in one attack. After the Duel ended, Kite tries to steal Quattro's soul and "Numbers" using Photon Hand, but was unable to as Quattro's crest protected him. He vowed to get revenge on Kite and Yuma and departed with Tres and Vetrix. World Duel Carnival Finals After Yuma and Astral defeated Tres, resulting in him falling unconscious, Quattro implored that Vetrix give him new powers so he could defeat Yuma. Vetrix responded that he's disappointed in both Tres and Quattro. Quattro angrily replied that Tres fought against the Original Number for Vetrix and ended up bedridden. Vetrix responded that what he wants are results and if Tres and Quattro can't give them to him, he has other options - like Shark. He told Quattro that their role was to lure him out, which angered Quattro, who proceeded to confront Shark at the World Duel Carnival Finals party, who told him he would gamble everything he has to defeat Quattro. .]] The next day, the Duel Coaster began, Quattro witnessed Shark defeating an opponent with his "Jawsman" and complemented him, saying he's Dueling magnificently. Shark vowed not to let Quattro get away, to his amusement, and defeated his own opponent with "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg". Quattro sped off afterwards, with Shark chasing him. The chase continued into the underground section of the Duel Coaster, with Quattro and Shark both defeating opponents while taunting one another. Quattro attempted to lure Shark to the Magma Field, which would part Shark at a disadvantage. However, Shark was prepared to counter the field, "Magma Ocean" by using cards such as "Plate Salvage" and "Adapting to Adversity". Shark brought out "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" on his first turn, inflicting 1200 damage to Quattro before the latter even got a turn. Quattro countered with "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer", which Shark countered with "Number 32: Shark Drake". Quattro was shocked to see this card, not being aware that Tres gave the card to Shark. He knew that Vetrix and Cinco were planning something, but he didn't know what. Vetrix appears before him, saying that he told Quattro nothing about this, since he may have leaked the plan if he knew. He insisted that everyone had their own role in this - Tres had his, Cinco had his and Quattro is fulfilling his now. Quattro asked what his role is; Vetrix told him that it is to make Shark fall to the darkness of his heart, and told him he's doing quite well so far. Vetrix later revealed that he wanted to use Shark as an assassin who would defeat Dr. Faker. Quattro is hurt, saying that he, Tres and Cinco did everything for Vetrix, and asked why Shark was chosen as the assassin and not them. Vetrix responded that they all have their role, and Shark fits the role of assassin better than Quattro. Quattro set out to prove Vetrix wrong and continued the Duel. He then managed to Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String" and due to "Destiny Strings", he attacked Shark a total of eight times. . Vetrix chided Quattro for being reckless, saying he was always like that and suggested he try to be calm instead, as he can't be trusted. Quattro remembered when his father used to be kind, but after returning, he was only a demon of revenge. However, Quattro said he and his brothers still obediently followed his orders despite this. Shark responded that he didn't care if Vetrix used Quattro - Quattro was still responsible. Quattro believed that if he defeated Dr. Faker, his father would surely return to normal. Quattro told Vetrix he did inhuman things for his sake and yet Vetrix cannot trust him. Vetrix responded he can only trust himself and the Barian World, but Quattro insisted he is not a pawn like his brothers were - he is the Asian Duel Champion. Vetrix then supported Shark during the Duel, insisting that he had a way out as he could think calmly. This hurt Quattro, but Vetrix said he had already fulfilled his role. Quattro attempted a comeback with "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo", which would allow him to declare an Automatic Win on his next turn. Shark finally accepted "Shark Drake" and was able to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to create "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice" and defeat Quattro. He apologized to Shark after the Duel, but told him not to blame Vetrix for it and implored Shark to defeat his father and save him. Quattro then disappeared through a portal, adding that Shark should tell his father that his sons will wait for him. Due to "Destiny Leo" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest being connected to his soul, Quattro fell comatose afterwards and was shown sleeping beside his brothers. While talking with a being through a portal, Vetrix called it a shame that he had to sacrifice his sons, but maintained that his plan was going the way it should have been. During Vetrix's Duel with Kite, he revealed that he merely exploited Quattro alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to bolster his "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" with hatred as he had no emotions to spare. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he has captured, including those of his sons, who awoke afterwards. He, his brothers and his father watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal. Accomplishments When Caswell shows Quattro's Duelist profile, he is revealed to have won the following tournaments: * Asia Duelist Championship (9 wins, 0 losses, and 4892.9 points) * Mini Surf Expert Match (5 wins, 0 losses, and 573.4 points) * T.F.E. Tournament (6 wins, 0 losses, and 949.1 points) He also won the National Duel Circuit. Decks Past Deck Quattro used to play a "Gravekeeper's" Deck, based on the cards seen when his Deck "fell" on the floor during the National Duel Circuit. World Duel Carnival Quattro plays a "Gimmick Puppet" Deck, consisting of puppet-like monsters. It is capable of a OTK using the power of his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer", combined with the effect of "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face". As a back-up, he can also Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String", which can clear the field with its String Counters and high ATK. Both Xyz Monsters are Rank 8, so IV utilizes weak Level 8 monsters that can Special Summon themselves such as "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll" and "Gimmick Box", as well as Level modification cards like "Level Cross" and "Gimmick Puppet - Scarecrow". World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals, IV reveals a third Rank 8 Xyz Monster, "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo". Using his previous strategies and additions such as "Gimmick Puppet - Night Joker", "Gimmick Puppet - Gear Changer" and "Puppet Ritual", he is capable of bringing all three Rank 8s in one Duel. He is the only member of the Vetrix Family not to use a "Number" in the single digits. Obtained Numbers Quattro was shown to have obtained at least ten "Number" cards around the time when he Dueled Bronk and Caswell. He hunts the "Numbers" for the Vetrix Family, but its unknown if all "Numbers" wielded by them were collected by Quattro. Vetrix later took his 9 remaining Number cards offscreen. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters